<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Templar and the Dread Wolf by MadMacha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999623">The Templar and the Dread Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMacha/pseuds/MadMacha'>MadMacha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dalish Elves, Dalish Lore, Dalish Origin, Dreams, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Injury Recovery, Lyrium Addiction, Lyrium Withdrawal, Mage Rebellion (Dragon Age), Mages, Mages (Dragon Age), Major Character Injury, Solas is Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), Templars, Templars (Dragon Age), The Fade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMacha/pseuds/MadMacha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valen, an elf templar is fleeing the rebellion when she runs into an unlikely connection in the woods. A strange, wondering apostate that calls himself Solas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Solas &amp; Original Female Character(s), Solas (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valen took the stance she had trained in a dozen times over. Sword at the ready, shield in front and angled down to deflect spells away from the face. Feet shoulder width apart to keep a steady balance against attacks. The list scrolled through her mind rapidly as she watched the three apostates approach from the tree line.</p><p>“I have no quarrel with you! I just want to be left alone,” she called out as sternly as she could muster. “Move on in peace— please.” There was a desperate plea that hung on the final word.</p><p>She had refused to execute the mages back at the circle. She was not about to start now. Not unless—</p><p>An explosion of heat licked up her shield, flames wrapping around, threatening to swallow her form. “Fenedhis lasa! Do not make me kill you!” She heard laughing now as the three circled around her. She lifted her sword, holding the flat edge of the blade in front of her and whispered “ir abelas” as she focused the lyrium in her veins into the sword. A dim blue light ignited and her head snapped to the left, green eyes burning with anger through the narrow slits of her templar helm. Valen lunged forward, far quicker than they would have expected from someone in full plate armor. She charged and dropped low at the last moment, sliding under a blast of frost, her shield coming up to deflect it over her head as her sword plunged upwards into the mage’s chest. There was a brief gasp of surprise as she ripped it free and the man dropped with a heavy thud. Valen did not pause her movements, however. As soon as her sword was free she spun around in time to catch another blast of fire, barely deflecting it in time and charged forward towards the second. Mid-stride her sword swung to the left, batting away a spike of ice and Valen spun with the motion, using the momentum to cleave the second mage’s head clean off before skidding around the face the last. The woman screamed in a rage at the templar raising a wall of flames around Valen. She channeled what little bit of power she had left from her last dose of lyrium into the sword and the flames snuffed out around her. The mage screamed again and held out her hand to cast but nothing happened and Valen gave her a sorrowful expression. The woman charged at her, staff raised in the air in final stubborn effort to kill the templar. Valen lifted her sword, barely having to make an attack as the woman practically ran herself through on the blade. She took a hold of the mage, carefully laying her on the ground as she slid off her sword, lifeless. Valen took several exhausted breaths. She would need to find lyrium soon or things were about to become far more difficult for her.</p><p>She sensed the figured behind her before she heard him. Her sword gripped tightly in one hand, she sighed in defeat and spun around, weapon in the air. “Halam sahlim!” She choked angrily and stepped forward towards the new mage. She saw the frost trap just as the edge of her foot nicked it, setting off an eruption of ice and freezing cold wind. Her shield and sword were ripped from her grasp as a white hot pain laced through her ribs. She hit the ground hard helmet rolling away from a blood streaked face as darkness finally took her.</p><p> </p><p>Valen could not have been sure how long she was out but when she woke, there was not much relief. The stinging pain lingered in her side and her head throbbed in the sunlight. She opened her eyes slowly, squinting against the light and grimacing in pain. It wasn’t until she tried to move that she was met with the startling realization that her hands were bound behind her back. She was propped up against something solid, a tree perhaps, and wet, sticky blood streaked down the left side of her face, making it hard to see out one eye. She could feel the wetness under her armor as well, right where the straps attached the breastplate to the back. She opened her mouth to speak but was met with a fit of painful coughs through a dry throat.</p><p>“Imagine my surprise, wandering the woods, minding my business, to find a templar attacking me without reason,” the voice was low, elegant and flooded with irony. Valen managed to pinpoint him now, leaning against a tree trunk, arms crossed, nearby. He was dressed simply, earth tones in his well fitted robes, bare feet and tightly wrapped trousers. He was bald and his pointed ears framed a pointed face staring at her with a high eyebrow. “I would have finished you off then and there if your— heritage had not peaked my curiosity.”</p><p>Valen sighed, tired of pointlessly begging these mages for peace. “Go on then, mage. Get it over with.”</p><p>His eye brows climbed and arms unfolded as he pushed away from the tree to move closer. “Are you so ready to die?”</p><p>Valen let lose another painful cough, choking through a wave of pain. “Actually, no,” she finally managed, wincing. “I would very much like to live but, as it seems my life lay in your hands, and since every other mage has tried to kill me out here— I just assumed. So I ask, if you do see it fit to end me, make it quick.”</p><p>“And what if I let you live? Will you strike me down as soon as you are free?”</p><p>“I am afraid to inform you that your friends attacked me first and I was forced to defend myself. I have no quarrel with the apostates and no interest in this damned rebellion.”</p><p>“And what of the templar you killed for that armor? Did he attack you first as well? It is a clever disguise, though no safer, I fear.”</p><p>Valen now glared at him. “I earned this armor, just like every other templar because it was that or slavery. I fought through dozens of humans who said I did not belong and a dozen more who tried to see to it. I bled and I sweat for the right to wear this armor only to see the order torn apart and reduced to savage monsters, no better than the demons we claimed to defend the mages from. I chose the templar order because I had nothing left and I thought—” Another bought of coughs cut her anger short and she took several heavy breaths. The elf stared at her, surprise hinting through a cold, severe stare as though he were trying to read her. After a short moment he approached her, his face far softer now. As he crouched beside her, he produced a dagger and Valen was certain that was the end. Her eyes closed in a steady resolve as she waited for the bite of the steel. There was a rip and her hands fell free to her sides. Valen’s eyes slowly opened to find the elf working to free the buckles of her breast plate.</p><p>“Wha—”</p><p>“Ar'din nuvenin na'din,” his words were far softer and kinder than before, stating that he did not want to kill her in their language. She stared at him with her own surprise now, as he struggled with the armor.</p><p>She managed a small grin. “The bottom buckle needs to be first or the top is impossible to free.”</p><p>His hands paused their work and, for a brief moment, he almost looked embarrassed. “Ir abelas. It has been some time since I dawned any sort of armor and it was never plate.”</p><p>There was another brief pause before Valen asked, “Do you have a name?”</p><p>“Yes,” he replied simply, continuing to free the buckles of her armor.</p><p>“Then ‘yes’, I shall call you. My name is Valen.” She gave him a little smirk in a “I can be a smart ass too” sort of way and his eyes moved to meet hers, a hint of amusement glistening at the edges.</p><p>“I would prefer Solas, to stave off any confusion.”</p><p>“That is far nicer than ‘yes”, I must say.” Her expression melted from a smile to a grimace as the armor fell free, revealing a simple, well fitted shirt, the side now dark and sticky with her blood. Solas’s face remained a stone as he looked over the wound before rummaging through his travel pack. He pulled a small vial and a spool of fabric from it and handed her the strips of fabric.</p><p>“Hold these a moment,” he replied flatly and lifted her shirt, finding the deep puncture wound from one of the ice shards. It was no wonder she was having difficulties breathing with how close it was to her lung. Valen’s pale cheeks were far pinker now, though the side of the shirt was only just above her ribs. Her short, pale ginger hair stuck to parts of her damp face, hiding her rosy cheeks, to her relief.</p><p>“Someone should speak with you about your bedside manner. Even the Sisters at the Circle had a wider range of emotions than a stone.”<br/>Solas chose not to acknowledge the jab as he poured the contents of the vial onto the would and seized the fabric wrappings from her. He wound them around her ribs tightly, drawing out several hisses from her before pulling the shirt back down and leaning back on the heels of his feet.</p><p>He looked away before he spoke. “I apologize for my lacking social skills. When you have traveled alone as long as I have— certain things are more trivial to put any effort into.”<br/>He waited for a witty response from the elf but none came, drawing his attention back to her. Valen worked to catch her breath, leaning back against the tree, fresh sweat beading at her forehead, pain lacing her face. “You should rest. I will be here when you wake.” Solas stood and walked around to the side of her, helping Valen carefully reposition to lay down on the ground. She didn’t respond and quickly fell into an uneasy sleep beside the tree, Solas watching her with curiosity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Valen came to, she was sore but it was far easier to breath. Her eyes opened to a dark sky spattered with bright stars peaking through the tree’s canopy. A low fire warmed her left side and she pushed herself into a seated position, grimacing against the pain. Solas crouched beside the fire, spinning some sort of meat speared to a stick over the flames.</p><p>“It is not much. I am not accustomed to cooking for two,” his voice was the same, smooth monotone as she stared at him quietly. After a moment he turned to look at her, unaccustomed to her being so silent while conscious. She stared at him through narrow eyes. “Still waiting for me to kill you?”</p><p>She shook her head with a short, breathy laugh. “You are very different than most elves.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he replied, almost too quickly. She stared a moment, an eyebrow raised and then laughed again. “Am I funny?”</p><p>“No— you just— remind me of myself, I suppose.”</p><p>This pulled Solas’s full attention now, though his face was unreadable. “Oh?”</p><p>“My clan was very different as well,” she replied quietly but her thoughts trailed off and she didn’t continue. Solas stood and brought her what he had prepared. She took it gratefully, barely chewing as she inhaled the food. Solas was about to protest but thought better of it and took a seat beside her.</p><p>“I would be very interested in hearing how an elf became a templar.”</p><p>“It certainly isn’t common,” she paused, taking a moment to stare into the fire, flashes of a nightmare haunting the edges of her vision. “I— was on my own, it's been a couple years, I think. Thought I could travel alone, like you, but I was naive. I am not ashamed to admit it. When you spend your whole life in your clan, the rest of the world ceases to exist. We were isolated and chose to stay away from most others. Humans are complicated and fear driven— elves are far worse.” Solas’s head snapped to her curiously. She didn’t make eye contact but smiled bitterly and moved on. “I was being hunted by slavers. Fleeing through the woods— somewhere in Emprise du Lion and I was terrified. I could not remember a time before when I did not know fear. I came across a templar there. Naturally, I attacked him, fearing the large savage in full armor would kill me first. I barely got in a hit before the exhaustion took over. When I woke he was caring for me. He fed me, kept me warm, and killed the half dozen slavers that finally caught up. So I went with him. He was kind and brave and— I admired him. I wanted to be brave again. He mentored me and eventually convinced them to recruit me. It was a joke to them. A bet on how long I would survive. But, in the end, the joke was on them. I was sent to a Circle on assignment and found my mentor there. Four days later I watched the mages burn him alive. I barely made it out. It seemed everywhere I went either mages or angry templars were trying to kill me. And almost a year later here I am. With an elf apostate that chose to save my life.” She finally looked to Solas, green eyes damp but a smile across her face. “The world is a funny little place, isn’t it.”</p><p>The corner of Solas’s lip twitched ever so slightly and he looked away. “I suppose it is.”</p><p>“Well?” her elbow popped outward, lightly nudging the elf’s arm and he turned back to her questioningly. “I told you mine. Now it is your turn to share.”</p><p>“It is late and you need rest. My story is for another time.”</p><p>She glared towards him from the corner of her eyes but didn’t press further. He was right, though she was loath to admit it. “I shall hold you to it, ma falon.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas set his wards once he was sure she slept soundly and found a reasonably comfortable place to rest. As his eyes closed he felt his body fall away and he was standing in the camp once more. Valen slept soundly, as did he, though the forms shifted as though just under a water’s surface. Solas didn’t seem to find this strange at all as he carefully weaved around their small camp and made his way back to where the lifeless templars still lay. The spirits were already gathering in the area. Some were no more than small lights, clusters of fireflies dancing over the bodies, while others took more humanoid shapes, floating with spectral swords and staves. Hes watched them reenact the fight, one version showing the templar yielding and letting the mages strike her down. Another version she managed to talk to them, convincing them to leave her be. Then he watched her version, begging them to move on before putting on a rather impressive display of skill. He watched the spirits repeat it over and over again. She was different. Intriguing. She was the first person, let alone elf, he had met in many, many years, that he wanted to spend more time with. He had missed conversations. But this was dangerous and distracting and he was on a mission. Solas let his body rest for a few hours, watching the skirmish replay several times and when the dim light of dawn stretched across the sky, he returned to his body, left three more vials of the healing salve beside Valen and quietly disappeared into the woods.</p><p> </p><p>She woke with a start. The fading embers of the fire echoing the screams of her mentor burning in the courtyard. She took several heavy breaths, her side stinging but, aside from the nightmares, she felt far healthier than the previous day. Her hand connected with the cool glass of three small vials she recognized and immediately scanned the camp. The fire was nearly out, his pack was gone and Solas was nowhere in sight. Valen’s face twisted from panic, to anger, to determination. She wasn’t ready to be alone and he wasn’t about to slip away in the early morning without a proper thanks. Valen gathered the vials, her sword and shield, leaning against the tree briefly, willing the strength to return. She left her armor propped against the tree, eyes lingering on it briefly before she scanned the area. It didn’t take her long to find his tracks, as light-footed as he was. He didn’t stand a chance against her tracking skills. With her shield on her back and sword at her side, Valen marched into the woods after the elf. He was slow moving, casual and confident that he’d left enough time to be far from her when she woke. He did not anticipate her determination and stubbornness as she stumbled through the woods, willing herself to move as quickly as she could manage. An hour later, she found him kneeling over a stream for water and marched up behind him. Solas froze in place, head turning slowly to see the templar glaring down at him, arms crossed over her chest.</p><p>“You forgot,” she scolded, “before I was a templar, I was Dalish.”</p><p>Solas had a hard time hiding the shock in his, usual, stony demeanor. “I—” he began but Valen unfolded her arms and held up her hand.</p><p>“You get one pass. I understand that you have traveled alone most of your life and do not carry a fondness, for people, let alone elves. But you do not get to vanish into the woods like a spirit of Charity without receiving a proper thanks for saving my life, dirthara-ma.”</p><p>His eyes were wider now, staring at her swaying form as her palm shot out to steady herself against a tree. No one had ever scolded him before and he was having trouble coming up with a response. “I—”</p><p>“Venavis,” she interrupted again and held up her hand. “We shall speak no more of it. Now lead the way.” Solas, completely defeated and at a loss for words, handed her his water skin and continued on with Valen on his heels.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walked for nearly an hour in silence before, to Valen’s astonishment, Solas spoke up first. “You have been wondering the wilderness for almost a year. Did you have a destination in mind?”</p><p>“My clan used to live at the base of those mountains,” she indicated the snow-caped peaks just visible over the trees. “I lost something dear to me there and I had hoped to perhaps reclaim it before moving on to Haven.”</p><p>“Haven?” he sounded surprised at this.</p><p>“I hear a conclave will gather there in the next couple months. Templars and mages with the Divine to broker a peace. I would like to be there for that.”</p><p>“Peace between mages and templars?” Solas sounded incredulous at this and Valen shrugged.</p><p>“It is not a bad dream. Tell me, Solas. Do you have any impossible dreams?”</p><p>He laughed at this, or scoffed, it was hard for Valen to tell. “My dreams are far beyond simple wishes. When I dream I walk the Fade. I see old tales told by forgotten spirits and I learn.”</p><p>“You’re a dream walker? I have heard a tale or two but never met one.” Her voice was far more enthusiastic now as she moved in closer to him. “What is it like?” Solas managed a small grin at this, an eyebrow climbing as he stopped to make proper eye contact with her. “It sounds dangerous but marvelous. Impossible but wonderful. I had always wished we could teach mages to do it safely rather than punishing them and working to prevent it. Maybe there would have been a lot less abominations if they had been better trained rather than stunted.” Her thoughts wondered off as did her gaze before she snapped back to Solas, still staring at her with an expression one could only describe as baffled. “Ir abales, I— speak too much— sometimes.”</p><p>“I— can appreciate you sentiment and way of looking at the world, Valen. It is certainly a marvelous gift to walk among the spirits and see the world as they do. History is rich in the Fade.”</p><p>“Can you see the history of anything anywhere?”</p><p>Solas shook his head and started to walk once more. “No, I see many histories where I sleep. Old ruins are my favorite places but there are battlegrounds, towers, even cities rich with long forgotten history.”</p><p>Valen looked at the ground now, deep in thought before speaking up. “I wish I could do that. Revisit my clan— or at least the memory of them.”</p><p>“They are gone?” he asked carefully and Valen nodded.</p><p>“As I said, we were different— and not everyone accepts different.”</p><p>“I see you do not bare a vallaslin. I have not come across Dalish without them.” There was a sharpness to his tone.</p><p>“You do not seem to care much for the Dalish,” Valen replied. It was more a statement, than question.</p><p>Solas sighed. “They forget themselves. They are— not what they once were and celebrate things they do not know. The Dalish are naive children, running amok as savages and claiming tradition.” Valen’s eyebrow rose at him.</p><p>“By Fen’Harel, you have strong feelings.”</p><p>Solas’s head shot towards her quickly, something flashing briefly in his eyes. “That is what I mean. Your prayers and curses to so called ‘gods’ you know nothing about.”</p><p>Valen frowned. “We did not believe what others did. That is what led to the murder of my entire clan. That is why we did not claim the vallaslin. Perhaps you should not be so quick to judge others!” she growled at him but grimaced in pain, keeling over before he could reply.</p><p>The anger melted from his face and he took a step closer. “Is it your wound?” Valen shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut and she fought whatever pain wracked through her body. Solas took her by the arm and sat her against a tree, inspecting the wound on her side. It was nearly closed so unless it was something internal…</p><p>“Lyrium.” The word came out as a grunt and she struggled to catch her breath.</p><p>Solas’s face darkened a bit. “How long have you been out?”</p><p>“Close— to a week now,” she struggled through the words as the pain slowly subsided and she caught her breath, looking up at him apologetically. “This is going to be very difficult.”</p><p>Solas gave her a quick nod. “More difficult than anything you have ever been through, perhaps even the pain of losing your clan.” He handed her the water skin once more. “But I will help you through it.”</p><p>She looked up at him, a wave of emotions flooding through her. “You— do not have to stay. Most templars— do not survive this.”</p><p>“You are not most templars and I have no doubt, you will make it through.”</p><p>“I cannot ask this of you,” she looked away from him, pulling her arms in close. Solas took her shoulders in his grasp gently and leaned in to look her in the eyes.</p><p>“You do not have to.”</p><p> </p><p>The waves of pain came frequently and intensely. She walked with him while she could before collapsing, overpowered by the waves of agony. The first night was the hardest. She ran hot with a fever, shaking uncontrollably and couldn’t keep her food down. Solas was there with her, however. A cold, damp rag against her face and forehead. Eventually she fell into an uneasy sleep and Solas began to wonder if he was wrong about her fighting through it. Her breaths were shallow and ragged and Solas did not sleep that night. Her fever broke partially through the next day when she finally came to consciousness.</p><p>“Fenedhis, I feel like a herd of halla ran me down,” Valen groaned quietly as she opened her eyes in thin slits at first, finding Solas beside her.</p><p>“It was close and it is not over— but you are through the worst of it, I believe.”</p><p>“Ma serannas, ma falon,” she whispered back to him, brandishing a weak smile. Solas nodded to her and helped her as she sat up. Give me a couple hours and I should be able to travel once more.”</p><p>“No need to hurry. There is still plenty of time before the conclave.” Solas pulled something from his pack and handed it to her. A small glass vial. “Drink this. It will ease the pain.” She did as he asked, frowning at the taste but taking it gratefully. “Would you— tell me about your clan?”</p><p>Valen smiled at him. “I would, if I have your word you will not cast me aside and leave me here when I tell you of our terrible beliefs.”</p><p>This only intrigued Solas more and he crossed his legs, taking a seat in front of her as she sipped on the water skin. Her ginger hair was matted against a damp forehead, still beading with the sweat from the remnants of her fever.</p><p>“It started with my ancestors, as the story goes. They once wandered into some old elven ruins, older than any they had ever seen before. We were knowledge seekers, you see. We actively sought out old ruins to study and learn from, hoping to uncover the truth of our beginnings.” Solas’s face changed from intense curiosity to something closer to… pride. Valen grinned at him and continued. “Within these ruins, it is said they found the true history of the elves. They took what they had learned and spread the word to other clans but each time they tried, they were cast out, or attacked and brandished outsiders. We were the crazy ones, if you will.” She rolled her eyes and stared a moment at the palms of her hands.</p><p>“What did they find in the ruins?” Solas was eager now, hungry for more.</p><p>“That the gods— were not gods. Most were power hungry elves seeking dominance over others. I do not believe all of them were evil, so to speak. But there were those that wanted slaves and those that wanted followers. The ruins they found depicted the most feared of all the ‘gods’, Fen’Harel.” Solas seemed to flinch at the name and Valen pretended not to notice. “But the story it told of him was different than the ones other clans often spoke of. The stories we passed down were of our liberator. The one that freed the elves from the cruelty of the Evanuris. He removed the vallaslin and freed us from slavery.”</p><p>“And how did he do that?” Solas was attempting to keep his voice even.</p><p>Valen shrugged weakly and looked him straight in the eyes, burrowing through the stone exterior searching for something else. “They never found that part of the story or, if they did, it is lost to us now. That is why we continued to search— but I suppose that search has ended. Sure, I call on Fen’Harel’s name in the heat of a moment or out of habit but we never viewed him or the others as gods to be worshiped. Fen’Harel was a savior, as far as we know. But we still do not know the whole truth. I hoped to find it one day. Perhaps if you ever find those ruins you can walk among those dreams.” Solas looked away from her now, his head and shoulders dropping a little lower. Valen smiled and leaned forward, placing her hand on his knee. Solas jumped at her touch but she didn’t move. “Ma falon, I hope you are not angry with what I have told you. They are all just stories— in the end.”</p><p>“Was it another clan, that killed your people?” he asked quietly, eyes fixed on her unmoving hand.</p><p>“It was.”</p><p>Solas sighed. “I am not angry with what you have told me. I am angry that others choose anger and fear over the possibility that what they believe is, in fact, wrong. Your clan did not deserve that fate. Ir abelas.”</p><p>She stared at him a bit longer before taking his hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Ma serannas.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They traveled slowly. The waves of pain hit Valen hard but not as often. Each time, Solas would help her sit, hand her a vial and wait. All the while they would regale one another with tales of old ruins they had explored, some even the same. It was close to the end of their fifth day traveling and Solas crouched over a small pot of water, propped over the fire. As he stirred, he would mixed handfuls of leaves into it carefully. Valen sat against a tree, her body shivering uncontrollably, arms pulled tightly around her chest as though she were trying to hold herself together.</p>
<p>“I should have been more careful to keep stock on my potions,” Solas scolded himself, stealing several concerned glances in her direction.</p>
<p>“V-venavis, I c-can manage,” she stuttered out a reply which did nothing for his guilt.</p>
<p>“You were improving and I became… comfortable.”</p>
<p>She smiled at him, though it was closer to a grimace. “Lyrium addiction is not s-so simple. T-to much magic in the m-mix.”</p>
<p>Solas sighed and finished stirring the contents of the pot. “It needs to settle for a couple hours before it is done.”</p>
<p>“Will you come s-sit with me?”</p>
<p>The hardness in Solas’ face melted away and he gave her a faint smile. “Of course.” The elf moved over to sit beside her and Valen’s body immediately tilted to lean against him, her head resting against his shoulder. His body froze beneath her for a moment before he realized her shaking had started to wane.</p>
<p>“Ma dirthera,” she whispered and his head tilted towards her as he let a smile hint at his lips once again.</p>
<p>“What sort of tale would you like to hear?”</p>
<p>“An impossible dream,” she replied and relaxed into his side.</p>
<p>Solas took a breath and gave himself a moment to think before he spoke. “I saw a man, lost and alone in a world he knew but did not recognize. He walked among his people who were once great knowledge seekers now wandering blindly, lashing out at one another like animals. He saw a once magic infused world now dull and gray and sad and— he wept for them, for it was his fault. So he searches. From the highest peaks to the deepest ruins he searches for a way to let them see again. Let them be— again. He knows how it is to be done and waits patiently for the moment his people can see once more. And all the world will change for the better. To be what it once was, once again.”</p>
<p>Valen was quiet a moment, thankful he couldn’t see her face. Her eyes were damp around the edges and she pushed a little harder into his side. “I hope he will be happy again, one day,” she finally replied quietly.</p>
<p>Solas didn’t respond, letting her drift off against him as he slowly wrapped an arm around her. Perhaps he wouldn’t have to do this alone after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valen woke with a start, the ground far colder and harder than she remembered it. The dark stone walls and floor shimmered with the dull flames of a fire nearby. She was back in her Circle. Valen sprang to her feet, finding her sword and shield in hand, and now dawning the templar armor. This could not be real. She remembered what happened to her Circle. A terrified scream pulled her attention through a doorway to her left and she sprinted towards it without a second thought. A mage woman pushed herself against the wall in the entryway of the tower, her hands uselessly shielding her face as an abomination raked into her. Valen charged after it, her sword sinking into the back of the large, deformed creature. It reeled on her angrily as she ripped her sword free and held up her shield in time to catch it’s swinging claws with a loud crack. The force shoved her to one knee and her sword lunged upwards from beneath the shield, catching the abomination in the chest. Valen stood as the creature screeched in pain and pushed the sword further in until it quieted and slid to the ground. She turned to the mage woman now still against the wall, covered in blood.</p>
<p>“Falon’Din enasal enaste,” Valen whispered and stood, a new rage in her eyes. Another cry pulled her attention outside, this one sounding all too familiar. “Knight Commander!” she called out and rushed for the exit. The light hit her hard, eyes squinting shut as she struggled to focus. The fire war massive and bright and as soon as her eyes adjusted the last pained cry escaped her burning mentor before he collapsed in a pile of ash before her. “No!” she roared at the three mages before her, charging after them. The first never had the chance to defend himself as her sword raked across his chest, sending him spinning to the ground. The other two turned, throwing ice and fire in her direction. Just before the flames connected something curled around her waist, pulling her out of the way and shoving her into a wall out of view. Valen’s sword started to come up, anguish and rage in her eyes before she heard a familiar voice whispering to her.</p>
<p>“Ir abelas. This cannot be easy to relive. You were not meant to be here.”</p>
<p>Her eyes cleared and she found Solas standing before her, his hand brushing the side of her face. Her eyebrows furrowed. “What— this— this is a dream. My dream. How are you—” As her thoughts cleared her eyes went wide. “You are in my dreams!”</p>
<p>Solas seemed to smile apologetically. “I wished to see— but did not expect you to be dreaming so clearly. I am sorry— about your friend.”</p>
<p>Valen stood up straighter, realizing her weapon and armor were now gone and she was wearing her travel gear instead. “This dream— you said it is a reenactment by spirits?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Solas pulled away from her and took a step back. “You are in control, without actually knowing. This can be any place your want, really.”</p>
<p>Valen closed her eyes and focused. The Circle tower fell away around them and they were at the base of the mountains, in a forest not dissimilar from the one they now slept in. Her eyes opened again but she frowned.</p>
<p>“Where are we?” Solas asked her, seeing the disappointment.</p>
<p>“Where my clan was killed. I had hoped to see where something ended up.”</p>
<p>Solas nodded. “Ah, the precious item you spoke of. Unfortunately we would have to physically be in the area for the spirits to show you such details as they are not coming directly from your memories.”</p>
<p>“I see,” she looked at the ground and Solas took a step towards her once more.</p>
<p>“You said it was near. What if we go and I find it for you?”</p>
<p>“You have your own path, Solas. I cannot ask that of you.”</p>
<p>He stepped in far closer now, his hand coming up to her cheek once more. “Ask me anything.”</p>
<p>She stared at him with wide eyes, resting her hand to the back of his, still resting on her cheek. “I—” she didn’t finish as his lips pressed into hers and the world around her melted away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke for second time with a start, sitting up straight quickly but grimacing when the soreness in her body returned rapidly and all at once. Her head spun as she fought through the nausea when a hand appeared in her line of sight with a small vial of steaming liquid. Valen looked up at the elf nervously smiling before her. In the days they had spent together, she couldn’t recall him looking this nervous. She smiled back, taking the vial, purposefully brushing his fingers with her own. He shivered though tried to hide it and she pretended not to notice. She drank the contents and let the warm liquid spread through her as the pain slowly faded. </p>
<p>“Ma serannas,” she whispered as his silence began to chafe at her nerves.</p>
<p>“I—” he started to speak but paused a moment, as though he were collecting his thoughts. “Forgive me, Valen. Dreams can be a place where heightened emotions take control and— forgive me if what I did—” This time he was cut short when her own lips found his. She held onto him, her hands snaking around his neck as his own wrapped around her waist. When she broke free, she as smiling.</p>
<p>“Was that too forward?” She grinned at him. “You told me to ask you anything, Solas. Ar lasa ma vhennan, I ask that you treasure it, even if you cannot offer the same.”</p>
<p>Solas’s hands came to rest on either side of her face, his thumb tracing her hairline, brushing a couple strays aside  as he considered his words. “Ma vhennan. I shall treasure it always.” And with that, he kissed her once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another day of travel and Valen now led Solas through the woods along the base of the mountains. “Did you know that deep within these very mountains lies an old forgotten stronghold. It still stands to this day.”</p>
<p>“That sounds magnificent! How do you know about it if it’s so old and forgotten? You must be as old as the ruins!” she laughed loudly at her own joke and turned to Solas when she noticed he was not. “It was a bad joke,” she corrected and he shook his head with a quiet scoff.</p>
<p>“No, I am quite old!” he replied, his voice raising to something close to sarcasm which amused her greatly. “I saw the creation of the elves and their undoing! I am as the ancient ruins, crumbling and most certainly haunted.”</p>
<p>At this Valen burst into laughter, bent over attempting to catch her breath. “By the Dread Wolf, you will be the death of me.” She wheezed. Solas hid another flinch but she looked up apologetically. </p>
<p>“Oh, I am sorry for bringing that one up again. Habits and all that rubbish.” She sighed and added a bit more quietly, “Malas amelin ne halam.” I hope you find a new name, in their tongue.</p>
<p>Solas’s head shot up. “What did you say?”</p>
<p>Valen turned to him with a wide smile. “You ought to tell jokes more often, vhennan. They look good on you!” She replied casually, deflecting the question and carrying on. Solas watched her for some time, suspiciously as they traveled.</p>
<p>“What do you imagine the conclave will be like?” she asked after a long silence.</p>
<p>“A collection of entitled children arguing why they are right, I imagine.”</p>
<p>Valen chuckled and shrugged. “That is amusing— but I believe far closer to the truth than what I imagined.”</p>
<p>“And what did you imagine?”</p>
<p>Valen’s shoulders dropped a little as she spoke. “Some fanciful fairytale like in a child’s book. The Divine would mitigate as the mages and templars communicated their dreams and brokered a peace. A peace where mages are free and properly educated while templars enforce the peace and not sterilize those born with magic.”</p>
<p>Solas’s hand came to rest on her should and she stopped for a moment. “It is a good dream, vhennan. Peace, though unattainable through most means, can be achieved through the right acts. The problem we face is knowing the difference between what is right, and what others want you to believe is right.”<br/>“What do you believe is right?”</p>
<p>Solas scoffed, shaking his head in amusement. “None of this is right, vhennan.” He motioned vaguely around them. “It is my hope to one day fix it.”</p>
<p>“I would like to help you, but you have to give me more than riddles, vhennan.” She pressed her palm against his cheek and gave him a kind smile.</p>
<p>“Perhaps— soon— I may find a way to speak on it more plainly. Until then, your patience is a gift I do not deserve.”</p>
<p>She stood up on her toes to give him a quick kiss. “No need to worry! You will not soon forget it.” She smirked at him and continued on.</p>
<p>Solas shook his head and followed after. “So what was your roll in your clan? If it is not too hurtful a subject.” </p>
<p>Valen shrugged. “Speaking of them will not change what happened. If anything, it keeps their memory alive. As for me, I was the Keeper’s— well, keeper, I suppose. I kept all of the records on our findings. You should have seem our library. It was beautiful.”</p>
<p>“I do not believe I have ever seen a library stocked in an aravel.”</p>
<p>Valen laughed. “I am fairly certain we were the only ones.”</p>
<p>“Being the record keeper explains your vast knowledge and ability to recall your history so clearly.” Solas spoke but his head snapped around behind them.</p>
<p>Valen also paused as a new sound in the woods caught their attention.</p>
<p>“Drop everything you got in a pile and walk away!” a voice called out from behind a tree as a flame produced in the palm of an outstretched hand.</p>
<p>Solas sighed and moved his staff in front of him. “Are you sure you want to do this, friend?”</p>
<p>“A couple Dalish animals in the wild? Yeah, we’re pretty sure,” a different voice growled from the opposite side of them.<br/>Valen growled and pulled free her sword and shield. “I shall ask once more. Do you really want to die in these woods today?” she hissed and took a ready stance, unconsciously stepping in front of Solas. He took a moment to admire her before turning to press his back against hers.</p>
<p>“Kill ‘em quick!” the first voice called and a bolt of fire flung towards Valen. Her shield was up in a flash, deflecting the attack and charging forward towards the mage who now made himself known. A second one appeared in front of Solas, lightening crackling from his fingertips. Solas sighed and lifted his hand as a large ethereal green fist appeared above the man. He had but a short second to look up and acknowledge it before Solas pushed his own fist down, the giant following suit. The mage was flattened into the ground with a sickening crack and as the fist dissipated into a green mist, the mage did not move. Solas turned in time to see Valen’s sword swing just short of the other mage as she bent over with a groan of pain. The mage laughed at her and seized her by the throat.</p>
<p>“Ha! I assumed you stole those weapons but I know lyrium withdraw when I see it! Not so tough no—” he mocked but his words cut short as he choked on blood, glancing down to see her sword buried deep in his chest. His grip loosened as he slid off the blade and hit the ground with a thud.</p>
<p>“This pain is nothing,” she spit but nearly tipped over as another wave hit her, catching herself on a tree. Solas was at her side, concern and pride chancing across his face. He handed her a vial and she took it without hesitation, now accustomed to the routine. “Yours?”</p>
<p>Solas nodded towards the mage now pressed firmly in the dirt. “Are you alight?”</p>
<p>Valen nodded. “I look forward to not having to kill mages.”</p>
<p>Solas gave her a sympathetic half smile. “As do I.” Valen stood up straight once more and looked around a bit more intensely as her face seemed to brighten a bit.</p>
<p>“Vhennan— I’m home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Solas sat against a large tree, surrounded by the ruins of burned aravels. Valen crouched in front of him, taking his hands in her own.</p>
<p>“And what is it that I am to search for?” he asked through narrow eyes.</p>
<p>Valen smiled at him. “You will know it when you see it.”</p>
<p>Solas raised an eyebrow at her. “Very well.” He gave her hands a gentle squeeze. “It— will be difficult to wake me once I am there. An occurrence such as this draws many spirits and it will be quite crowded. Do not be concerned if I do not respond.”</p>
<p>“I understand. Vhennan— this object is very dear to me and losing it is one of my biggest regrets. I know, such sentiment is a small thing in this world but— it is how I can finally tell you something that I have wanted to tell you for several days now—”</p>
<p>Solas interrupted her as her thoughts were beginning to spiral. “If it means that much to you, vhennan, you have but only ask it of me.”</p>
<p>She stared at him a moment before leaning in to kiss him. “I will look after you, while you dream and I will be here when you wake up.”</p>
<p>“Then I look forward to waking up,” he replied and leaned back, letting his eyes close and body drift away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was right about the spirits. There were far more than even he had predicted as it took several moments to orient himself and make sense of their actions. He watched several versions of the clash between the two clans for quite a while before noticing one that matched Valen’s story. An elf from a passing clan arrived to trade with hers. They did not often trade with outsiders do to their clan’s beliefs. He saw Valen there with her Keeper, speaking with the elf. What started as a seemingly civil conversation quickly turned hostile as the elf cursed their tribe’s traditions and held up a hand. Arrows rained from all sides as the other clan ambushed, taking out most of Valen’s people in a single pass. In a flash their aravel’s were alight in flames, their books burning hot and fast. The Keeper pulled Valen down low between two of their aravels while the clan fought hopelessly against the ambush. He couldn’t quite make out what she said as the Keeper pulled a necklace over her head and started to place it over Valen’s. An explosion of fire threw them apart, the necklace tossed aside. The Keeper was near death, charred and broken from the explosion, staring at Valen, laying a few feet away.<br/>“Run.”<br/>The words echoed intensely among the spirits in the area and Valen, tears in her eyes, fled the ruins of her clan. Some pursued her into the woods but Solas focused on where the necklace had landed. As he approached his eyes locked onto it in surprise. A dark jawbone wrapped partially in leather. It was a necklace he had not seen since the Veil came into being and the others called him Fen’Harel. Once upon a time, it belonged to him.<br/>Almost an hour into his dream and something else caught his attention. New spirits began to gather back where he was resting. Several of them took the form of templars, all gathered around another, he quickly realized, was Valen. Solas came to consciousness with a start, a new fear in his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Solas was asleep, Valen began making laps of the area to keep watch and keep her mind off the memories of this place. After nearly an hour she took a seat next to him, staring off towards the aravel now grown over. It was the one she had hid behind with her Keeper. A snap of a twig pulled Valen to her feet quickly, sword and shield in hand.<br/>“What do we have here, boys? Tracking a couple mages and we find a couple knife ears instead.” A voice spoke, as a man came around one of the larger trees. He was clearly a templar, still dawning his full armor. Four men walked with him, spreading out around the clearing. Valen moved to place herself in between them and Solas.</p>
<p>“Just a couple travelers,” Valen replied quickly.</p>
<p>“You got a templar shield and sword there. Did you steal it, knife ear?”</p>
<p>Valen glared at him as one of the other men perked up with recognition. “Wait I know this one. Valen was in training with me. Bitch didn’t know when to give up.”</p>
<p>The first man looked over at the other. “You’re telling me she’s actually a templar?”</p>
<p>Valen cursed to herself as a wave a pain shot through her and the templar in front of her laughed. “Is that? Maker’s balls, she is, and shes out of lyrium. A templar protecting a— mage?” he looked to the others. “Best put an end to that right here.”</p>
<p>Valen heard the first charge up from her right and her sword came up in time to block a strike as she spun around and slammed her shield into him. The second charged her at the same time, his sword catching her thigh before her own sword twirled around, flinging his away. As she struck at the second her shield swung out to catch the first’s attack once more. It was a dance and every parry only seemed to anger the templars more as Valen held her own. Blood soaked her leg as she fought against the pain, dropping to one knee to dodge a blow as her sword came up behind her, pushing between the joints of the first templar’s armor. He choked before collapsing to the ground. The other four growled at this, now charging her at once. Valen rolled out of the way, her sword raking across the back of one of their legs while her shield came down hard on another’s foot. As soon as he stumbled her sword was deep in his ribcage. Another down the remaining three were raging. One went after Solas and Valen leapt for him first, missing the templar to her right as his sword caught her back, opening a long, diagonal wound. Spots filled her vision though the white hot pain as she continued forward, seizing the templar near Solas by the back collar of his armor and dragging him into the ground, her sword shoving down into his throat. Another flash of pain as a sword caught her shoulder and she spun on her knee blocking the follow-up with her shield. His sword ricocheted off and she stood, slamming her shield into his face with a crack. The templar stumbled back and her sword lashed out, catching his throat. He choked a moment in shock before slowly collapsing to the ground.</p>
<p>Valen turned to face the final templar, the first one that spoke, as his sword caught her chest, pulling up over her shoulder and catching the left side of her face. Valen was flung back from the attack, hitting the ground and rolling hard. Blood soaked her left arm, no longer able to support the shield, and rushed down her face rendering her left eye useless. Regardless, she was back on her feet, gripping the sword tightly in her good hand though listing to once side from the pain. Between the large gash down her back and now her front, she was losing enough blood to be a concern as her head began to spin. The man stalked towards her, fire in his eyes as he swung his sword again. Valen was slower but still held her own, dancing around him. She breathed hard, grinning in defiance as his sword came down hard over her head. She caught it but barely and the templar hissed at her. Valen’s breath hitched when she felt the impact. Something hard in her gut, just under her ribs. Her arms dropped to her sides and the sword clattered to the ground as she reached for the long dagger now deep inside her. The templar smiled at her as she struggled against the pain.</p>
<p>“It seems you’ve run out of tricks, knife ear. You are no templar. You are nothing,” he growled at her as Valen started to sink to her knees.</p>
<p>“T-tell that to your men,” she hissed back and the templar went red, glancing at the other four bodies and seized her by the throat, lifting her back to her feet. It was what Valen had hoped he’d do as she ripped his dagger from her gut and shoved it into his throat before he realized what was happening. She stumbled back from his grip as he sank to the ground, lifeless. Valen swayed and managed a couple steps back against a tree next to where Solas slept. She leaned back and slowly sank into a seated position, focusing on her breathing and pushing into the wound to keep what little blood she had left inside her. Almost as soon as she settled, Solas woke with a start.<br/>His eyes were immediately locked onto her and was on his feet and at her side in a flash. Her form, battered and covered in blood. His hands hovered over her uselessly as he tried to pinpoint what to heal.</p>
<p>“You should see— the other templars,” she managed a grin, blood seeping from the edges of her mouth and Solas turned, finding the five dead templars strewn out around her. He managed his own smile at her but there was more pain behind it.</p>
<p>“Ir abelas— I— you should not have been the one—”</p>
<p>She took a staggered breath and cut in. “D-Did you— find it?”</p>
<p>He stared at her a moment, about to protest but remembered her words and nodded. “Yes. One moment.” Solas stood and quickly moved to one of the ruined aravels. She watched him crouch and reach under it, his hands digging through the rubble before he pulled something free and returned to her, pushing it into her palm and curling her fingers around it. She smiled again, tears prickling at the edges of her eyes.</p>
<p>“When my ancestors found Fen’Harel’s ruins, t-they found this. It— has been passed down from K-Keeper to Keeper. I was to be the next. This was our reminder— of what Fen’Harel truly was. Y-you were not a trickster, n-nor a god. You were an elf, trying to— do the right thing.”</p>
<p>Solas’s eyes widened, realizing what she had wanted to tell him. She knew. He looked down briefly at the necklace. “I still am. I hope.”</p>
<p>Valen smiled at him, her breath catching through the pain as she lifted the necklace to him. “I imagine sentiment for such a worldly object would be trivial to you, but I hope it brings you dreams of lovely memories.” Solas took it from her, holding her hand against his chest, unable to let go. “Continue— your path. Do the right thing. A-ar la—th ma— vhennan.” A breath slowly escaped with her final word and she fell still beside him. Solas stared at her for some time, eyes wide and wet between shock and anger and anguish. He had no one to kill for this, she had seen to that for him, so instead, he wept. He spent the next two days digging graves for what remained of her people and laid her to rest with the others.</p>
<p>He spoke quietly, draping the jawbone necklace over his head and taking his staff and pack in hand. “I go to the conclave and pray my plan works. I feel this will be a difficult journey, far worse, without you. But you have given me a new dream and I hope to share it with you— one day. Dareth shiral, vhennan,”</p>
<p>And with that, Solas continued on alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>